


The Rooftop

by TheMadKatter13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Eventual Rewrite, Gang Rape, Happy Ending, I know that doesn't make sense, I'm really sorry, Illogical Plot, M/M, Masturbation, Not First Time, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, School Trip, Seriously Please Don't Read This It's Awful, Sex Withdrawal, Withdrawal, seriously sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Up on the rooftop of the school, Naruto gets a dose of his daily, unwelcome visitors. His rapists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during a time of great mental immaturity and I apologise. An eventual rewrite free of glaring plotholes and bad writing is planned, but now that I'm so deeply embedded in Johnlock fanfiction, it's unlikely it'll ever get done. My further apologies.
> 
> Originally posted under my original username 'RavenSilverKat'.

He stared out moodily into the darkening space out over the horizon. The boy rolled over onto his stomach at the sound of the door opening and stared down at the space where the door opened, waiting to see who appeared. Three heads slowly come into view—the heads of the three most popular boys in school. He didn't like them. They were the kinds of guys good at sports and getting dates and nothing else. Except for the fact that their families were some of the richest and most powerful in the country. It made annoying them more annoying in itself sometimes. As they pulled out lighters and cigarettes, laughing and loudly exclaiming their day's conquests, he rolled back over and fell asleep again, irritated at having his alone time being disturbed.

A constricting feeling around his wrists woke him from a comfortable sleep. Voices above his head and the hands on his skin immediately pulled him from his sleep. Opening his eyes, he found Suigetsu, Sasuke, and Kabuto hovering over him. Hands worked furiously to bind his wrists in rope as another set of hands grabbed his ankles.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto shouted, struggling and writhing in an attempt to get away from the three perverts. He knew what would come next. He really shouldn't have fallen asleep when he knew they were around.

"You've been avoiding us, Naruto," Sasuke murmured, his voice soft and dangerous.

"No shit, you fucking perverts! Get your hands offa me!" His struggles increased but to no avail. Together, the three of them were stronger than he was. A slim hand slipped under his shirt and up to play with his nipples which quickly hardened. He hated to admit that even though he hated them with all his being, his body had long been accustomed to their touches from the years of sexual torment. If he went any longer than a week without one of their touches, he was quickly overcome with shakes and was unable to concentrate. But even with that, he had yet to seek them out. Not that it mattered for they always found him in the end. A hand he recognized as Sasuke's caressed his cheek and he leaned into the touch unconsciously.

"Look at that—it looks like he wants it," Kabuto chuckled maliciously.

"No!" Naruto shouted, twisting and turning his body to escape the touches that his body had been trained to crave. Kabuto quickly removed his shoes, socks, and pants as Suigetsu opened his button-up shirt. Sasuke got up and sat on Naruto, straddling his waist, effectively ceasing the blonde's movements. Calm fingers traced the whisker-like scars on his cheeks before leaning down into a bruising kiss. Naruto was surprised for they never kissed him. He stared up at the brunette who was trying to force his tongue into Naruto's mouth, which was keeping a strict guard until he felt a hand on his hardening shaft. He gasped and Sasuke's tongue took the opportunity to gain entrance. The new feeling was greatly surprising to Naruto, for the orphan had never been kissed before. Sasuke's tongue slid around his mouth, slowly exploring the sides and running curiously over his teeth. The most surprising thing was that he got the feeling that Sasuke had missed him as slim but strong hands held his face to Sasuke's. He started to get dizzy from lack of breath and bucked his hips upward, which he discovered was a bad idea when he realized the hand that had grabbed his cock was still there. A feeling ran through him, a shock, one that his body had missed. But he accomplished his goal for Sasuke sat up.

Naruto panted heavily, sucking in huge amounts of air. He gave a small cough as the air got caught in his throat and he choked from trying to breathe too fast.

"Look at that! It seems our little toy has never been kissed before," Suigetsu snickered evilly. "Was that your first kiss, hunh?"

Naruto stared up at Sasuke and gave a small nod.

"Yes," the blonde breathed out softly. A strange look came over Sasuke's face. Naruto and Sasuke used to be friends, back when they were little kids. Sasuke had been Naruto's first friend. Later, he had been his first hug after Sasuke's parents had been murdered and the dark boy had come to Naruto for comfort, Naruto being his only friend. They had a falling out later, though Naruto was never sure why. Then Sasuke had become popular in high school, along with Suigetsu and Kabuto. For some reason, Naruto had become a target of their sick, perverted boredom. The three of them had then made it a habit of group-raping Naruto at least a few times a week, most usually aiming for a few times a day. Sasuke had been the first one to rape him then. The first to give him a hickey—it had been massive and in plain sight on his neck. The house mother had had a fit, though not because she cared. And now, Sasuke had been the first one to kiss him though Naruto knew that once one did something, the other two would follow and it would become a new habit for them to indulge in. Thinking about everything they had done though, Sasuke was always the first one to do anything to him. Any new thing that the group tried, Sasuke was the one to introduce it to Naruto. And when they were done, Sasuke was always the last one to do something to him before they left him exhausted on the ground, his clothes scattered about him.

Sasuke got up and Suigetsu took his place. Kabuto remained where he was in between Naruto's legs. Without warning, the hand around his cock began moving at a rapid pace and he automatically tried to arch his hips up into the firm hand. A whine slipped from his lips when he was restricted from the movement from Suigetsu sitting on his hips. Suigetsu grinned down evilly at the boy as he licked his fingers slowly before leaning backwards and inserting his first finger into Naruto's entrance. Naruto cried out and his hips attempted to buck, though they were still restricted by Suigetsu. Sasuke sat above Naruto's head, slim pale fingers playing with Naruto's hardening nipples. Every once in a while, the brunette would lean over the blonde and slip a soft pink tongue around his nipples, making him moan and writhe even more. As it was, the combined feeling of a sliding hand around his cock, a finger up his anus, and a tongue and fingers at his nipples was soon too much for Naruto.

"Ahh!" he cried out as his world flashed white and his seed spilled all over Kabuto's hand. Suigetsu and Kabuto laughed maliciously.

"We've been away too long if only one finger will make you come, Naru-chan," Suigetsu sneered. Sasuke remained his usual, silent self.

Naruto breathed out a quiet, wordless resistance from exhausted lips. The week had been long even without these three around. "Oh, but we're not done with you yet, Naru-chan," Kabuto sneered, matching Suigetsu's tone. "We haven't even come yet!" Naruto whimpered, a tongue slipping out to wet pale, dry lips.

"A great idea," Suigetsu exclaimed suddenly. Naruto looked confused for a moment until he heard the sounds of Sasuke's zipper coming down.

"No." The blonde shook his head and clamped his teeth down. Something cold rested on his throat and he gulped, looking up at the Uchiha's erection. The blade pressed down mildly and he growled at whoever was holding it. Slowly, he slid his tongue up towards the hard shaft and gave the tip a tentative lick. Sasuke's hips jerked ever-so-slightly and Naruto licked it again, sliding his tongue up and down before reluctantly lifting his head and taking it into his mouth.

The taste of Sasuke filled his senses, the musky smell and taste overwhelming. He found his body missing this as well...and he hated himself for it. He slid his mouth up and down it a few times before deep-throating him, causing the silent boy to let out a small groan, before letting him slip back out momentarily. In that moment, there were hands at his hips and then, immediately after that, Kabuto was shoving himself in all the way, without even prepping the blonde first. Naruto gave out a cry as tears slipped down his cheeks at the pain. He whimpered when Kabuto didn't even wait for him to adjust before starting to thrust. The pain was intense, but not too intense that he didn't notice Suigetsu getting up off his hips.

Recognizing the chance for escape, Naruto tried to squirm away though hands at his hips and Sasuke replacing Suigetsu's place effectively minimized his resistance. He gave out another cry as a harsh thrust rocked his body. A whimper slipped out from his throat, right before Sasuke grabbed him firmly and Suigetsu's rough fingers picked at his hard nipples, causing another cry which was quickly swallowed up with a bruising kiss by Suigetsu. Then Sasuke's hand was moving up and down on his erection almost gently yet firmly as Kabuto gave another thrust into his dry passage.

Naruto sobbed and he could imagine the blood slowly slipping out of his anus as Kabuto picked up speed and his thrusts got harsher. Suigetsu continued his bruising demonstrations on Naruto's lips and nipples. Sasuke's oddly gentle but firm pulls and grasps had his hips unconsciously trying to rise to meet the strokes even though the Uchiha was still sitting on them.

Suddenly, he was choking down another erection and he whimpered as the 'lacking member' began thrusting down his throat. Sasuke was by far the biggest of the three, and Suigetsu and Kabuto tied. The Hyuuga's nails scratched trails of red down Naruto's sun-kissed chest as he moaned in pleasure at the blonde's excellent tongue work that they had trained him to do. Sasuke urged Naruto's hand around his cock to pump him as the brunette pumped the blonde. Tears slipped down Naruto's cheeks as his body began to reach his limits. Without warning, a sick, sticky substance flooded his throat, his anus, and all over his chest and face.

All three rapists stood up and zipped their pants back up as they left Naruto on the school's roof the same way they always did--sobbing, exhausted, and still painfully hard.

TBC


	2. Two

It had been over a month since Naruto had last been gang-raped. Sasuke, Kabuto, and Suigetsu were all members of the student council and had things to do like planning the end of the year trip. Naruto had happily avoided them, which was even easier since they were all tied up in their duties. Sure, he was exhausted from a withdrawal from their touch but, he was happier on the whole for he didn't even want to deal with them. It was bad enough all three of them were in all of his classes but they were always surrounded by their fan clubs and since almost no one liked Naruto, he was always off in the corner of the class near the windows, his friend Shikamaru always staring out into the clouds. Naruto himself usually tried to sleep because he couldn't at home. Not many of the teachers liked him either so if he did manage to fall asleep, he was usually awoken by an eraser to the head. Of course at that point, most of the kids would laugh and make fun of him. He would just brush just off his head, glare, ignore, and try to go back to sleep.

A few days before the trip, Sasuke passed Naruto in the hall. Bumped into him, actually. Naruto was just breezing through and his shoulder rammed hard into Sasuke's. When the brunette looked back at him, he was shocked to find horridly dark circles underneath once bright blue eyes that were now so pale they were almost grey. His skin also had the same tone and his body had an almost undetectable consistent shake to it, like someone going through addiction withdrawals. Sasuke frowned and momentarily wondered what could have caused such a reaction before he resumed not caring about his play toy-though he did miss the blonde's brilliant talents. He never used a girl. In fact, he never had any more contact with anyone any more than necessary. The most contact he had with anyone was when he went along with Kabuto and Suigetsu to rape the blonde. The blonde he used to be friends with. The moment was gone and so was Naruto.

~X~

During the trip, Naruto had been put in a room with Shikamaru and Chouji. Of course, the members of the student council had their own rooms and Naruto had a consistent fear that while there was some activity down at the lake or somewhere where everyone was gathered, that his three rapists would come for him. It had been about two months since they had captured him and he hadn't had more than a week's sleep in that time. He couldn't satisfy himself and the craving for one of their touches never left him, causing him sleepless nights resulting in circles under his eyes, failure in class, and the shakes that were progressively getting worse. Naruto had promised himself that he would never go to them but now he wasn't quite so sure.

The third day into the trip found Naruto wandering the forest alone, examining the scenery from his perch upon a large rock covered in moss and leaves. Birds chirped high above his head and he closed his eyes to enjoy the solitary peace when suddenly, the sensation of Sasuke's touch flashed through him and the shakes which he thought he had stopped, started again, worse than before. A wave of exhaustion rolled over him without warning and he collapsed on the rock whimpering.

~X~

Naruto woke up to dark skies and fireflies everywhere. Rolling over onto his stomach, he saw someone who the mere sight of immediately shattered his resolve. He stood up and climbed down the rock unsteadily, slipping a meter from the ground and falling on his back in front of a surprised Sasuke. The blonde coughed and then rolled over onto his hands and knees before rising shakily to his feet in front of the Uchiha. Naruto begin to pant just from looking at the boy in front of him.

"Sasuke..." he breathed out, his paled blue eyes moving slowly over the dark-clad figure. He took a staggered, shaky step forward before he realized what he was doing. He whimpered, caught between running like hell or begging Sasuke to 'help' him. Neither would be pleasant for if he ran, then his sleepless nights and shakes would continue, but if he begged Sasuke, it would be admitting defeat in their sick, twisted game. The pull to keep his body healthy won after a moment and he took a shaky step forward, and then another, then another, until he was standing in front of the Uchiha. Panting, he fell to his knees with a sob, looking up into the cold, perfect face.

"Please," Naruto whispered, broken, crying. "Please...I can't stand it...please help me..." More tears fell from his once-vibrant eyes as he sat before his onetime-friend, shaking uncontrollably. Sasuke didn't say a word as he watched Naruto. Suddenly, the brunette bent over and scooped up the blonde in his arms. Two months of barely eating had cut the tormented boy's body weight in half. Naruto, still crying, buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder, as Sasuke carried him out of the forest and down to the older boy's single room, thankful that everyone was away at a shrine up on the mountain. But as soon as he stepped inside his room, he locked the door anyway.

Sasuke kicked off his shoes as he carried Naruto to his bed. After setting him down, he took off the blonde's shoes as well. Naruto lay back on the bed looking unsure, weak, and vulnerable. Fuckable. Sasuke placed his hands on the bed and slowly lifted his knees up onto the bed, crawling his way carefully towards Naruto's torso, over his legs. Naruto was still shivering, but they seemed a different kind of shivers.

Sasuke sat up on his knees and reached for the hem of Naruto's shirt and Naruto lifted his arms so the brunette could lift his shirt over his head. After tossing the shirt to the floor, Sasuke slid slim, pale fingers across the sun-kissed skin as he had never done before. His fingers slowly explored the tan skin, making their way down to the top of Naruto's pants. The blonde's breath hitched in his throat as those fingers slid his pants down his hips and onto the floor.

Sasuke had never really examined Naruto's body before but he knew that it should not be as it was now. The blonde had lost a lot of weight in the past two months and had gained a sort of grey tone to his skin. The boy lying before him was a mere shadow of the vibrant life that he had once been. Something inside Sasuke mourned the loss.

Naruto had never been scrutinized by any of the three before, much less by his old friend. He shifted uncomfortably and moved his hands to try to cover himself up.

"No." Naruto started at the word, and then again when Sasuke grabbed his hands and held them over his head. The blonde attempted to twist away out of instinct and then stopped. He relaxed his body and stared up at Sasuke, unsure. One of Sasuke's hands held both of Naruto's wrists as the other reached between them and grabbed onto the blonde's growing erection.

"Ahh!" Naruto gasped at the touch his body had longed for and his body arched up to feel more of Sasuke. He whimpered when his skin met with cloth. He jerked his hips, trying to get Sasuke's hand moving but Sasuke refused. The blonde gave out another cry. "Please!" He leaned up and bit at the brunette's shirt, jerking his head sideways in an attempt to rip it open.

"No," Sasuke said again. "Be patient. Be still." Naruto whimpered again but did as he was told. The dark-haired boy got off the bed and stood to the side, letting his eyes take in all of the blonde's well-built body. Slowly, he stripped off his shirt, and then unzipped his pants, letting them slide down his hips before shifting his boxers off as well. Naruto watched him silently, though a strange look came into his eyes as Sasuke stripped. A hungry, appraising look, and then it was gone. Done, the dark-haired boy climbed back onto the bed and over the blonde.

"Sasuke..." the blonde whimpered softly, small jerks of his body showing his cracking restraint at following Sasuke's orders. The dark-haired boy smirked as one of his hands once again regained its position on the smaller boy's wrists. Naruto whimpered again, his body shifting side to side on the bed, his erection standing tall.

Without warning, Sasuke leaned down and began to suck on Naruto's neck harshly. He wanted to leave a mark--one that would stay. From now on, Naruto was going to be his--and his alone. He sucked hard, accompanied with a little bite. The blonde gave a slight whimper of pain. Sasuke stopped and lightly licked the hickey in apology and then gave it a light kiss.

Looking up, the Uchiha found the blonde panting heavily, apparently turned on beyond-belief by his actions if the clouded eyes were any indication. Sasuke watched him for a moment, watched the confusion enter his eyes at the sudden stop of sensual ministrations. The pale boy leaned down and bestowed the tan one with a bruising kiss, which he drank up greedily. His other hand reached between them and began languidly stroking the blonde's erection with feather-light touches. A breathy moan escaped through bruised lips in the moment Sasuke let up for them to breathe as Naruto arched into the touch.

The brunette began licking and kissing a fiery path down the blonde's chin, then his neck, down his shoulders, a swerving path on his chest to his nipples. Naruto's body arched into his touch without complaint, his moans urging on the pale boy. Pausing in his trail, he began to nip and kiss both of his nipples alternatively, all while stroking the tan boy's erection with feather-light touches. Urging Naruto's hands to twist into the sheets, Sasuke continued his path down towards the blonde's stomach, twisting the pert nipples as he did. Lightly nipping at the skin below the belly button, a groan deep in Naruto's blonde stirred something in Sasuke as heat began pooling in the pale boy's groin. Going lower still, Sasuke finally reached Naruto's erection.

Lightly, carefully, the brunette nipped at the base of the blonde's erection before sliding his tongue up the engorged shaft. The dark-haired boy licked all around, careful to avoid the tip which was causing the blonde obvious aggravation. Naruto gave a surprised gasp and his hips bucked as Sasuke finally took it into his mouth. The Sasuke gave a searing suck.

"KAMI! SASUKE!" Naruto yelled gripping the headboard so hard that it threatened to crack. Sasuke smirked and did it again. This time, the headboard really did crack. Slowly slipping his mouth off the blonde, he began licking down the shaft until he reached Naruto's entrance and slid his tongue first around the hole and then inside. "SASUKE!" the blonde shouted again, this time bucking his hips and writhing wildly on the bed. "Please..." he begged the Uchiha, arching his back up as the tongue slid in again. Sasuke ignored his request for a few more moments before Naruto's groans and moans became too much. Licking and kissing his way back up the tan skin, he gave the blonde another bruising kiss. Naruto whimpered as Sasuke positioned himself but did not move any further.

"Naruto." The blonde looked up at the brunette in shock. "Hold me." The command shocked the tan boy for he had never been able to touch any of the three before. Sasuke growled at the blonde's hesitation and leaned down to bite the blossoming hickey. "Hold me," he growled out more forcefully this time. Hesitantly, Naruto obliged, letting go of the headboard and raising his arms to twine them around the taller boy's neck. Sasuke leaned down close to the boy who rested his lips on the juncture between Sasuke's neck and shoulder.

Sasuke hesitated. The "no-lube" situation had never been a bother before but now was different. But at a whimpered moan from Naruto and a tightening of the arms around his neck, he thrust without warning. Surprised and quite unprepared, Naruto's teeth latched hard onto Sasuke's neck as his arms tightened convulsively.

They lay there for a moment, taking in the slight pain before Naruto moved his hands back to grab at the headboard and moved his legs up to wrap around Sasuke's waist, silently urging him to continue with a slight pressure. Slowly, Sasuke began to move, supporting himself up on his arms, his hands on either side of the blonde's ribs. Slowly increasing his pace, Sasuke pounded into the boy without hesitation, though judging by the sounds Naruto was making, he didn't have to. Without warning, Naruto's legs tightened as Sasuke thrust down making the blonde's passage tighten around him.

"Ah! Naruto!" the silent boy cried out for the first time. Naruto gave a feeling of a sort of pause before grinning in sadistic manner and did it again. "Ah!" The boy cried out again, clenching his fists in the sheets. "Don't...do that...again..." Sasuke growled.

"What? This?" Naruto grinned for the first time in months and clenched his legs on Sasuke's downward thrust again. Again, Sasuke called out his name in that voice that was too sexy to even have the right to exist. Panting heavily, both boys continued their movements--Sasuke thrusting, and Naruto clenching his legs on the downward thrusts. Suddenly, one of Sasuke's hands left the bed and suddenly grabbed Naruto's forgotten erection. "Ah!" the blonde cried out in surprise. Sasuke smirked but it vanished at his next downward thrust when Naruto did his trick again.

Panting filled the air as Sasuke continued his thrusts into Naruto as he pumped the boy as well, just as Naruto continued clenching his legs around the pale boy's waist. After a few more moments of their gasps, Naruto cried the other boy's name as he came, a feeling coming over his body like a pressure had been released. After a few more thrusts, Sasuke came as well, calling out the blonde's name, giving a few small thrusts as he spilled into his onetime friend. Sated, he collapsed to Naruto's side, pulling out as he did so.

Naruto expected Sasuke to kick him out once he had come but then Sasuke did something unexpected. Heated, slim hands slid under Naruto and picked him up, carrying him to the wash basin on the other side of the room where the normally stoic and chilling boy proceeded to clean them both, starting with the blonde.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said quietly, hesitatingly. The pale boy still hadn't put him down and was busy wiping the come off the tan boy's stomach. The boy in question said nothing, only looked up and stared at the blonde before leaning forward and giving him a gentle kiss. The boy was shocked into silence. _'Please don't do this to me, Sasuke,'_ the blonde thought. _'I can't take this. For as long as I can remember, I have lo...'_ They were moving again, back to the bed. Sasuke pulled back the covers and slid Naruto underneath before following himself. He paused for a moment, hovering over the tan boy whose grey tint was starting to disappear. _'Please, Sasuke...don't do this to me...'_ Naruto thought again, unaware of the tear that slipped out from the corner of his eye. Sasuke didn't though.

"Why are you crying?" the brunette asked, leaning down to lick up the tear. Naruto looked shocked at the boy's question and another one slipped out. The blonde furiously wiped it away immediately and covered his face with his hands, turning his face away from the boy he...

"I'm not!" cried out the muffled voice as more tears slipped from out from beneath his hands.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said almost warningly.

"No!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke frowned and grabbed at Naruto's wrists, intending to restrain them as he had before. "NO!" Naruto now sounded panicked. "Sasuke! No! Don't!" Sasuke's frown deepened. Naruto hadn't sounded this panicked any of the countless times he had been raped, had fought up until the end. Using his strength against the blonde, he yanked the thin wrists above the shock of blonde hair. Naruto kept his face turned to the side, attempting to bury it in the sheets. "Don't look at me!" he shouted when Sasuke used his other hand to grab Naruto's chin and turn the blonde's face up to him. "Stop! Sasuke, please don't!"

The Uchiha almost paused at the "please" for Naruto never, ever said please, never begged as he was doing now. "Why are you crying?" Sasuke repeated, making it sound less like a question and more like a comment. Naruto cried, desperately trying to take his hands back to cover his face again. And with the pale boy straddling his hips, he couldn't escape that way either. The tan boy writhed, still trying to escape the pale one's gaze. After a few moments, and a surprising, bruising kiss and a nip at the extremely large hickey on the tanned neck, Naruto stopped struggling and stared up at Sasuke with a pleading look, tears still spilling from the corner of his eyes.

"Please, Sasuke...please just let me go...don't make me do this..." the blonde sobbed.

"Tell me." Naruto stilled, quieted, and closed his eyes. Then he gave a small pull with his arms, a request that felt different than the panicked one from a moment ago. Sasuke released both of Naruto's wrists, who then reached both hands up to hold the pale face. Then shockingly vibrant blue eyes opened to reveal a look like one Sasuke had never been given by anyone in his life. Then those tan hands were pulling his face down into a kiss so gentle and so full of a strange emotion that Sasuke almost didn't recognize. Almost. Sasuke stayed still in shock until Naruto stopped and lay back down. A blank expression on his face, the blonde turned his head to the side as more tears slipped out.

"Please let me go," Naruto said softly, clenching his eyes shut against Sasuke's reaction.

"You...do you..." the pale boy paused for a moment, trying to piece everything together. "Do you...love me?" he finally asked. Naruto wasn't moving but he gave off the feeling of a pause, a hesitation. Then, slowly, his head still turned and his eyes still closed, he nodded slowly. His eyes gained a steely tint. "I want you to say it," he growled out. Naruto looked up in surprise, his eyes large and the tears momentarily paused. Confusion reigned in the now-stormy eyes. "Say it!" he growled, regaining his grip on Naruto's wrists and then tightening it harshly. Naruto flinched, his eyes clenching shut momentarily and his head fell to the side for a moment before he looked back up at Sasuke, unsure.

"I love you, Sasuke," Naruto said softly, carefully, slowly. The startling response was a bruising kiss.

"Say it again," came the icy command.

"I love you." Another kiss, one which was slightly softer than the previous one.

"Again."

"I love you." Another kiss, softer.

"Again."

"I love you." The softest kiss Naruto had ever been given, one that mimicked the one he had just give Sasuke. This kiss was longer than the last few and nearly drowned Naruto in the emotion he had just given the brunette. When they ran out of breath, Sasuke leaned up and Naruto looked up at him incredulously.

"Sasuke...you...?" Naruto looked confused.

"How long have you loved me," the pale boy asked in that way that wasn't a question, completely ignoring Naruto's question.

"I..." Naruto bit his lip. "I don't know... I think..." he paused, trying to remember everything about the past that had to do with Sasuke. "I think I...I think I always have..."

Sasuke stared at him, making Naruto squirm uncomfortably. "Why."

"I...You were always like me. And I kind of knew what you had been through. I didn't want you to go through everything like I did." Naruto paused in his narration, looking up at the silent boy. Black eyes reflected an unreadable expression and then he continued. "When I got to know you...I don't know. I just couldn't stand the thought of you not being in my life." Naruto shifted uncomfortably under the unreadable gaze. And then that kiss was back. The one that made him want to cry because he never thought that Sasuke would return his feelings and here the pale boy was, kissing him so gently and so full of love that Naruto almost pinched himself to make sure he wasn't in another one of his dreams.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto flinched when the grip on his wrists tightened momentarily.

"Naruto, you...I..." Sasuke stopped and the blonde looked up at him questioningly. The brunette took a deep breath. "I...love you." The boy in question gasped in surprise, quite ready to pinch himself into oblivion because this could be nothing BUT a dream. "Whenever, they touched you...I could barely stand it. I wanted to kill them, rip them apart. I hated them touching you and I wanted it to stop, but by then, I didn't know how else to get to you. And you...you never cried or begged. And you were...my first friend...the only one I've ever had. You...Naruto, I love you, and I think I always have."

The blonde stared up at the brunette who was hanging his head, his eyes shadowed by his hair. Suddenly, Sasuke leaned down for another bruising kiss. This time, Naruto leaned up into the kiss, accepting the Uchiha entirely. After a few moments, they parted and Sasuke finally rolled over next to Naruto, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist.

"Sleep, Naruto," the pale boy murmured against the hickey which he gave a light, apologetic kiss. A real smile slid over the tan boy's face, the like of which had not graced his face in years.

"Goodnight, Sasuke," Naruto said softly and rolled over to face the Uchiha, nuzzling the surprising muscular, pale chest. He could feel his new lover nuzzling into his hair.

"Goodnight, Naruto," came the murmured reply.

TBC


	3. Three

It was a week after the school trip and Naruto hadn't spent any time with Sasuke since he had snuck out of the Uchiha's room that afternoon while the brunette slept. He had retreated back to his room, still unsure about what had just happened. Now, a week later, and he was starting to convince himself that it was just a fluke, that something had been up with Sasuke that day and the pale boy only wanted the sex and the blonde had just imagined the love confessions. It wouldn't be abnormal for him to hallucinate since it had happened a bit since his health had declined so drastically. Later that day found him on the top of the school's roof, like normal.

It was peaceful up on the school's roof where no one ventured. The world was quiet up there. He began to doze off as he normally did, the sound of the door opening escaping his attention. Suddenly, shadows fell over him and he opened his eyes to find Kabuto and Suigetsu standing above him. Then they were on him, Suigetsu at his ankles and Kabuto at his wrists. Naruto struggled slightly but grinned at them.

"You really think you can do what you usually do with only two of you?" The blonde gave a short, barking laugh as he felt the glares hit him full force. Knees settled on his biceps as an erection tried to force itself down his throat. Jerking his head side to side to escape the sorely lacking member, he tried to yank his legs up, by proxy jerking the Hyuuga forward. The long-haired boy jerked the legs back down and then clambered up to sit on them. Kabuto was still on his biceps which was actually becoming somewhat painful. _'Sasuke!'_ Naruto automatically thought, calling out for the paler boy in his mind, though immediately dismissing the thought, thinking it stupid.

Naruto continued bucking and twisting, attempting to get them off of himself long enough to land a punch on them. Suddenly, hands were at the hem of his pants, reaching inside and the blonde twisted even harder to keep the hands away. Then the roof door slammed open and for some reason, the feeling of safety began to crawl back to him. Sasuke strode toward the trio, murder in his eyes and his aura burning violently, lashing out around in fierce flames.

"Hey, Sasuke. 'Bout time you showed up!" Kabuto grinned, completely missing the furious expression in narrowed black eyes, grabbing a fistful of blonde hair and raising his head to kiss the enormous hickey on the left side of Naruto's neck, completely and idiotically oblivious to Sasuke's apparent anger, as was Suigetsu. The blonde could practically hear the Uchiha snap. At that moment, Naruto wondered if Sasuke would leave the two alive if the looks he was giving their oblivious asses was any indication.

Suigetsu was ripped away first, so hard that when he hit the wall of the little enclosure over the stairs, he fell to the floor, unconscious. Naruto knew Kabuto would have it worse and he was right. The short-haired boy was ripped off the blonde next, a fist burying itself into his stomach. The next fist connected his face, and the last hit was a grab, twist, and pull to the brunette's erection, hard enough to make the boy scream before he was also thrown into the wall, landing unconscious next to Suigetsu.

Naruto lay on the ground, staring at Sasuke who was currently facing the two unconscious boys who he had once accompanied in raping him. His head was hung, long bangs hiding his face. Neither boy moved.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto asked quietly, climbing to his feet from the position on the ground. He stood there, unsure, carefully watching the dark boy. Silently, he began to inch towards the boy. "...Sasuke...?" he called again. Suddenly, the pale boy lunged forward, kicked the two unconscious bodies away from the wall, then whipped around to face Naruto who jumped in surprise. Sasuke walked swiftly forward with a burning look in his eyes before grabbing the tan boy and flinging him around into the wall. Naruto made an "oof!" as his back connected with the wall, flinching when it did. When he looked up, Sasuke was standing in front of him, his black eyes dark with anger. Naruto shifted nervously.

The Uchiha moved forward, his body pinning the tan boy to the wall. Teeth attacked the hickey on his neck, which had yet to shrink nor even fade in the slightest. Naruto made a small whimper in his throat and tilted his head to the side in submission to Sasuke's unleashed animalistic instincts. The harsh attack slowly ceased and was replaced with gentler, apologetic licks, and then a light, careful kiss. Sasuke stopped his movements, nuzzling into his mark on the blonde's neck. It was only at that moment when Naruto felt hands tighten on his hips that he even knew they were there. After a few moments of unrelenting squeezing and the distinct impression of fingertip bruises on his hips, he gave out a small whimper at the slowly, steadily increasingly strong grip. The hands gave a final squeeze before haltingly and shakily letting go to wrap around his waist, but the brunette's head remained firmly in the crook of the blonde's neck.

Naruto shifted, unsure of what to do with himself. After all, he had just spent the last week convincing himself that he had merely dreamed the words spoken at the school trip and now here Sasuke was, like it was real. Like it hadn't been a dream. He was so confused. He loved Sasuke, more than anything. The Uchiha was his closest, and quite frankly, his only friend, and despite the heinous actions performed upon him in the past, he was willing to forgive and forget. He lifted his eyes to the sky, willing himself not to cry at the strange turn of events.

"...u're mi...," a vibration tickled against his neck. Naruto blinked and shifted his eyes to the dark-haired head.

"What?" the blonde asked incredulously, willing his ears to have heard wrong.

"You're mine," the voice growled more firmly, the vibration tickling the blonde whose eyes were currently wider than they had any right to be. Then something flashed in them and they went back to normal as a smile slid across his face.

"Only yours?" he asked quietly, holding his breath for the answer, his heart beating wildly in his chest. The arms wrapped around his waist tightened.

"Yes," came the quiet vibration. The arms tightened momentarily. "Only mine!" Those hands slid back to his hips, but then began sliding up his sides, then under his armpits, forcing tan arms up against the wall. Finally, Sasuke's right hand found its normal place around both of Naruto's wrists and the other one slid back down, only to sneak up the blonde's shirt, slim fingers spreading feather-light touches across the tan skin. Sasuke grinned against his mark when Naruto shivered at his touch. He leaned back to look at the shorter boy's face. "Only mine," he whispered, a gentle look entering his eyes as he brought his lips gently against his love's.

The kiss was soft, softer than any before it, though it soon became heated as Sasuke worked furiously to derive the blonde of his pants, then lifted the shirt over his head and wrapped the tan wrists in it. With the hand that wasn't holding up the tied wrists, he pressed into Naruto and urged the tan legs up around his waist. Naruto willingly obliged, his growing erection pressing against Sasuke's through the pale boy's pants. The Uchiha immediately unbuttoned his pants, letting his erection free to rub against the blonde's as he skillfully removed his shirt one-handed.

Naruto whimpered as he arched forward into the pale chest, his hips moving slightly to rub their erections together, eliciting mild moans from both of them. His restraint almost visibly snapping, Sasuke suddenly began to kiss him harshly, bruisingly as he readjusted the blonde so that he was at his entrance. Breaking off from the kiss, he tilted his head to the side, offering his neck to the blonde who he wished to have his own mark on him. The blonde opened his mouth and was about to close it when Sasuke jerked the tan hips down onto his shaft.

The blonde cried out and bit down on the pale neck as Sasuke sunk into him, to the hilt. The pair stayed like that for a few moments before Naruto let up, giving his bite mark a lick and a kiss, as if to say he was sorry. Sasuke responded with a gentle kiss to his own mark on the blonde. Then, at Naruto's whimper, the Uchiha started to move inside him, taking his hand off his lover's tied wrists and putting both hands on the blonde's waist, helping Naruto up and down on his shaft. The tan arms stayed up for a moment or two before falling down onto pale shoulders while their owner's head lolled against the wall, panting and moaning helplessly.

Pinning the blonde further into the wall, Sasuke let one of his hands off the tan waist to wrap around the blonde's forgotten erection that had been pressed in between their stomachs. The still-clothed hips rocked rhythmically into Naruto as he pumped his erection. The blonde's moans increased as well as got louder at the double sensations. The sound of panting filled the air on the rooftop until Naruto got loudest still as he came into the pale hand.

"Sasuke!" he cried out as he came. The Uchiha kept on pounding for a few more thrusts before he came as well.

"Naruto," he growled out as he came, his lips against the mark he had created. His hips gave a few more soft thrusts before he drew out, turning around and sliding gently down the wall. On the ground, he readjusted the tan legs from around his waist so that Naruto was sitting sideways in his lap. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the boy's waist who was currently leaning against him, his blonde head resting against his pale shoulder.

"Naruto," the brunette started. The blonde "mm"-ed in response. "I love you." He could feel a pause in the blonde as the shock ran its course. His head lifted off his shoulder and he gave a small smile at the surprised look in the shockingly blue eyes. He could see the shock leave and disbelief take its place.

"You...love me?" The blonde asked slowly, carefully. "Last week, I didn't imagine it?"

"I love you," Sasuke repeated. "And, I am...sorry that I have not been around the past week. There were things that had to be done for the council concerning the trip last week. Last week you did not image. Naruto, I love you and always have. You can rest assured that that will not change." Naruto stared at him in wide-eyed disbelief. It was hard enough to grasp that Uchiha Sasuke was in love with him, but the fact that he actually spoke so much, something he greatly disliked, proved that he wasn't lying. A tear slipped from the corner of a blue eye and Sasuke immediately leaned forward to kiss it away.

"I...love you, too, Sasuke," Naruto finally replied, more tears slipping out. "I never even imagined that you would feel the same way," he cried, the pent-up emotions from the years finally breaking loose at the reality of someone caring for him, about him. At the reality of someone finally loving him.

"Will you date me then, Naruto?" The blonde nodded enthusiastically as Sasuke kissed him, a real smile finally appearing on the pale boy's face for the first time in years. Sasuke reached around them and grabbed their clothes and dressed them both, sliding a blade from his pocket to cut the rope around tan wrists. Done, he got Naruto up onto the top of the stair enclosure and followed. The blonde looked at him, confused. The Uchiha said nothing, merely lay down next to the blonde and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I love you, Naruto," Sasuke said after a few moments of silence.

"I love you, too, Sasuke," Naruto replied with a smile.

Together, the couple stayed up on the rooftop, watching the sun set and then silently watching the stars when they emerged.

~X~

Kabuto and Suigetsu woke in the freezing early morning hours...naked, the stair door locked, but a rope hanging over the edge of the roof to the ground. Gritting their teeth, the two proud boys scurried on home in nothing but their skivvies, early risers laughing at them the entire way.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought, good or bad, in the Comments, and if bad, please be constructive so that I may better my writing! :3 Also, if you liked the story enough to want to promote/rec it on tumblr, instead of creating a new post, please reblog [my original post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/91626033448/the-rooftop)! Thank you so much! You are, of course, also more than welcome to follow me on tumblr as well! :3 Tschüß~


End file.
